


Hibbing 911 extra

by JackTrades



Series: Inspired by GIFs / artwork [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Het, Inspired by GIFs, Massage, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unpopular pairing, season 10 episode 8 hibbing 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a moment to talk with Jody Mills after helping with a case and things escalate quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibbing 911 extra

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a deleted scene from season 10 episode 8

Jody Mills had called Sam Winchester with the sole intent of picking his brain and letting him know her suspicions of stumbling upon another vampire case.  She was a little insulted, to say the least, when him and his brother showed up to “help out” with it.  She didn’t need help.  This was more than under control.  Once she had a private moment with Sam she let him know as much.  

“I can handle this myself, you didn’t need to waste your time coming out here!” she used her best firm ‘mom voice’ she could as she scolded Sam. 

As usual, he didn’t really make eye contact as he spoke, “I know you can handle it. It’s just that…” 

“Just that, what? You think you can do it better? You’re just bored? Out with it!” She didn’t mean to push him but she really was annoyed that she expressly told him she could handle it and he showed up a few hours later. 

He kept his eyes mostly downcast as he bit his lip. If she didn’t know him better, she would say he looked sheepish.  “… it’s just that I wanted to see you.  Everything is so screwed up in my life right now. And you always have a way to make it better.  I thought it was a good excuse to come see you.” 

Well, damn.  He certainly had a talent for breaking your heart without trying. She closed the space between them without a thought and pulled him into a tight hug.  “You could’ve just said as much, kid.” He hesitated, like he always did, before returning the hug.  He always hugged back with so much strength, like he’d rarely been shown affection.  Jody didn’t like to over think it, because that much was probably true and he deserved better.

 

* * *

 

After a successful containment of the vampire nest, Jody found herself in her hotel room cleaning up.  She was not looking forward to continuing this waste of a law enforcement retreat tomorrow morning and the chaos that tonight would unleash. When she heard a knock on her door, she assume it’d be Donna with a barrage of questions after having time to process her new knowledge of things that go bump in the night. Needless to say she was surprised to look through the peephole and see Sam standing there on the other side of the door shifting his weight from side to side.  

“Hey stranger,” she almost beamed as she opened the door for him, “Thought you’d be on the road by now.” 

“Dean wanted to grab food before hitting the road. I told him I just wanted to stop by and tell you bye in person,” he smiled as he entered her hotel room. 

“How that boy isn’t a fat fuck, I’ll never know. Is it that angel you two know? Does he give you, like, super metabolism or something?” She was legitimately curious how that is.  She’d been hunting for a while now, and while the actual hunt part is a workout the rest of it is sitting around at a desk doing nothing and Dean was a self-proclaimed hater of exercising. Sam gave a full-bodied laugh at that.  He had given Dean his save of grief about his eating habits too and had zero explanation for it. “It’s good to hear you laugh, Sam.” Jody was following him with her eyes; she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little weak in the knees when he turned to look at her in the face with a smile.  All dimples and perfect teeth.  He probably had no idea the effect that he had on people. 

“How’s your arm, by the way?” she gestured to his recently injured shoulder, “Did tonight aggravate anything?” 

“I’m good, thanks,” he responded, “It’s a little sore but nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Oh, I’ve got something for that,” she started toward her bag, “And before you tell me you’ve got your own personal mix, I’m telling you right now this is better.” 

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow and gave faux machismo at the implication that she had something better than the salve he spent years perfecting for all hunting injuries… if he was honest, over the years he took advantage of the fact that he knew an angel that could heal his aches and pains with a thought.  It’s completely possible that she was correct and hers was better.  But he wasn’t about to give her that satisfaction. 

She retrieved a container from her bag, pulled a chair out from the desk on the other side of the room and gestured firmly, “Saddle up!” 

“What if I don’t want to,” he gave his best bitch face but was already laughing at himself. 

Rather than argue with him, Jody walked back over to him and grabbed him by the forearm.  She pulled him over to the chair, turned him by the shoulders, and pushed down hard to get him to sit in the chair.  “Okay, where’s the pain?” 

“No pain.  Just an ache right here,” he pointed to his shoulder and gestured in a line from his shoulder to his neck.  

“Jeez, not surprising,” Jody studied his back and shoulders for a moment, “How long were you in a sling? You had that weight digging RIGHT THERE for a while.  Of course it’s going to be sore.” She looked at the area then continued, “Just take off this jacket and your flannel shirt, I should be able to get to it enough to give some relief.” 

“No, it’s ok really,” he started to stand up. She should have known that’d trigger him to freak out a little.  He rarely wore less than four layers as far as she could tell. 

She planted hands on both shoulders and forced him back down.  “You seriously can’t be that attached to your shirt, Sam.  And while we’re on the topic I’m a little concerned that you insist on wearing so many layers all year long…” 

Sam laughed again.  She had a way of gently poking fun at him while also putting him at ease.  Dean may mock him constantly, but his “schoolboy crush” on Jody was becoming worse and worse with every interaction he had with her.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle her rubbing his shoulders, but he was old enough that he could will himself to not get hard until after he was alone and turn it into more material for his spank bank. 

He took his jacket off and threw it over on the desk. Then he unsnapped the buttons on his sleeves before going to the collar of his shirt.  Jody was enjoying the show more than she should have. She was very pleasantly surprised to see that he had a tight fitting sleeveless undershirt on beneath the offensive flannel shirt.  He settled back in the chair, clearly nervous, and waited for her.  She had a small amount of the pasty lotion on her hand and moved his hair out of the way with her free hand.  When he shuttered slightly she chanced a second run through his hair, purposely running her nails against his scalp and tugging slightly at the ends before releasing it.  She was pretty satisfied when he let out an involuntary moan at that. She gently pushed his head to the side and started kneading the muscles along the side of his neck hard. She worked efficiently, making her way to his shoulder joint and moving back to the junction of his neck. Constant strong pressure had him letting out absolutely decadent sounds.  She knew from experience that another person could work the kinks out of muscles much more effectively than attempting to do it yourself. She was fairly confident the man had never treated himself to a massage, and he was also extremely tactile from what she could tell.  

This was getting dangerous very quickly. Sure, Jody had allowed the occasional fantasy starring Sam Winchester, but there was a huge difference between that and having him in a hotel room and running her hands on his skin. Meanwhile, she was continuing this ill-conceived idea to rub out Sam’s knots and listening to him moan loudly. To break the tension she had to comment, “Wow, keep that up and I’ll be getting a phone call from the front desk…” 

“Huh?” He was fairly out of it. 

She chuckled as she kept up her kneading, She leaned closer to his ear while keeping pressure on his sore muscles, “You are moaning like a damn porn star, and people in neighboring rooms are going to get the wrong idea.” 

Sam tensed up and immediately reacted, “I’m sorry –“ 

“No you don’t, Sam!” She dug her fingers into his neck and felt him react positively, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it…” 

Sam moaned again at the feeling of her fingers digging into him, “Don’t say that Jody…” 

“Why not, Sam?” 

“Mmmmm, you’re killing me Jody….” 

“Oh? How’s that?” She tugged on his hair again, getting her a response from Sam in the form of a gasp.  He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. He craned his neck back and looked her in the eye, “This.  Is. A.  Bad.  Idea.” 

“Why?” She had come too far now.  She had to push him. 

“Because I really like you… like really, really like you.  And bad things happen to women I like.” His expression was dark and serious as he spoke. 

“Please.  I’ve had my share of bad –”  Jody started. 

“Almost every woman I’ve cared about or had sex with has died.  Horribly.   And I can’t let that happen to you.” The tension was evident in his face and in his body language. 

“Shut up, Sam Winchester!” She jerked his face to look her in the eye, “Listen to me.  You are not cursed.  Your dick is not cursed.  You deserve happiness, even if it’s only for a night.  And NOTHING bad will happen because you let yourself have fun for once instead of taking on the weight of the world.”  Logic didn’t stand a chance over Sam having his Winchester nervous breakdown of taking on all the problems in existence and blaming himself for all of them. 

“I can’t, Jody.  I just can’t.” He looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin. 

Jody stopped him with a firm hand to the center of his chest, “Stop Sam.” And just like that her lips were to his jugular. She latched on a sucked hard. Apparently that was the hard reset button on him, because he moaned loudly and reached back to grip her wherever he could reach. 

She pressed a firm hand to his crotch as she was sucking on his neck.  His erection was more than prominent as she continued stroking the front of his jeans. She always knew all of him was large, proportional to his height.  And he didn’t disappoint. “You want this…” he nodded but had his eyes closed, “You’ve wanted this?” 

“Yes,” god, he was gorgeous like this. She shifted so she was in front of him and resumed her ministrations on his neck, almost straddling him. 

“How long did you want this?” She spoke barely above a whisper.  She knew the answer for herself but needed his answer to continue. 

“When I first met you.” He was blushing bright red, “I know it’s terrible but you said you were going to use your ‘mom voice’ on me and told me what to do, I got so hard I almost came right there. In the middle of a case. Dean made fun of me for weeks…” Anyone else and she would have been running for the door.  But knowing his story, how his mother died and he was raised on the road with his dad and brother… of course he ended up with some secret sexual turn on about women bossing him around. 

Jody knew she could push the issue as she kept rubbing him through his jeans, “… And?” 

He barely flicked his eyes to hers before blushing even brighter, tinged red from his cheeks to his chest.  “And I… fantasized about it.  About you…” She pressed harder into his erection, he looked her in the eye before shyly shifting his eyes down, and he couldn’t stop his babbling confession, “Thought about you telling me what you wanted, making me do everything you wanted.  Eating you out, using me for sex, fucking me before you salt and burn a body or cover the evidence of a vampire or shapeshifter…” 

It all made sense.  He was always fighting the unpredictable.  And now his brother had something going on that Sam couldn’t find a solution to.  He always was fighting for control.  Of course he would fantasize about willingly giving up that control. “Damn,” she started, intentionally lowering her voice, “That’s a little kinky.  You want me to tell you what to do right now?” 

“Please…” He sounded almost frantically desperate with one word, as if he needed this more than anything. 

“Strip,” She said it with all the command and firmness of a sheriff of a police department, “You’re always wearing too many damn clothes.  It’s about time you got out of all of them.”  She was off his lap and standing back was an expectant look. 

She was glad years in law enforcement gave her practice at forming a poker face.  Otherwise she would’ve been slack jawed as he got up and efficiently started stripping off his clothes and folding them.  And, god, his body was fantastic.  Sure she’d imagined it before, but seeing the cut of his biceps, his pecs with a peppering of fine chest hair, the sharp line from his hipbones to the line of his boxers – clearly the kid had a lacking sense of self confidence and didn’t own a mirror because he was a work of art.  

His hands went to the elastic of his boxers and Jody stopped him.  Just because she was in charge didn’t mean she couldn’t give herself some anticipation, “Leave those for now.” He let his hands drop to his sides and waited. “Look at me.” His eyes met hers; he had a look of calm that she was definitely not accustomed to seeing. “Repeat after me: ‘My name is Sam Winchester’…” 

After a few seconds of hesitation, “My name is Sam Winchester.” His eyes were becoming more intense, he was anxious to see what was next. She let that tension fill the room for a few moments.  She walked a little closer to him.  

She spoke again, “… ‘My name is Sam Winchester, and I deserve nice things’…” 

He visibly flinched, “Jody, I can’t…” 

“This is not a negotiation Mr. Winchester,” he flinched again at her authoritative tone but his cock jumping in his boxers didn’t escape Jody’s notice.  “Say it: ‘My name is Sam Winchester, and I deserve nice things.’” 

He took a long, deep breath and closed his eyes. He was fidgeting as he exhaled. He kept his eyes closed and spoke, Jody could barely hear him, “My name is Sam Winchester, and I deserve nice things – ” 

“Louder,” she was just a few inches from him now, “And eyes up!” 

When he opened his eyes, she could see he was on the verge of tears.  She wasn’t going to waiver though.  She knew he needed this.  His voice was shaky but understandable, “My name is Sam Winchester, and I…” he ducked his head into his hands, leaving them there as he tried to gather himself. He quickly spoke the rest after taking a few seconds to gather himself, “… and I deserve nice things.” 

She didn’t let a second pass between him stopping and her speaking again, “Good, you did really good, Sam.  I know this is difficult for you.  Now say it again.  Slowly.  And like you mean it.” 

His leg looked like it was vibrating from how much he was fidgeting.  He took several deep breaths, running his hands over his face and through his hair. When he was ready, he looked directly at Jody and spoke softly, “My name is Sam Winchester, and I deserve nice things.” 

She finally touched him after that, one hand resting on his good shoulder and the other one cupping the side of his face and rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone.  “I know you don’t believe it, Sam, but it is true.  I won’t make you say it again.  But I do want you to know you deserve nice things, good things.  I am not going to use you, but I can be in charge for a while if that’s what you need.” One single, large tear fell from his eye.  She paused and patiently waited for him to pipe up, she didn’t want to pressure him. 

“… thank you.” He grabbed onto her shoulder firmly. 

“You’re welcome.  Now what do you need?” He may have given her control but she still wanted him to be an active participant. 

“You.” He showed no hesitation on that one. 

“Be specific.  Use your words.  What do you need?” she ran a reassuring hand through his hair and felt him relax into the touch. 

He was silent but not tense.  She knew he was gathering his thoughts and waited patiently.  He took her hands in his and met her eyes when he spoke, “I need to be close to you. I need to feel all of you – if you want that!” That was as much eloquence as she was going to get from him in his current state. 

“Get on the bed,” Jody decided to take the reigns back. He immediately walked over to the bed and pushed the rumpled comforter to the foot of the bed. Since he was tall, he assumed the compromise of lying down with his knees bent was acceptable. He looked back to her, complete trust reflected in his eyes. 

She sat in the chair previously occupied by Sam and began unlacing her boots.  She removed them and her socks, placing them under the desk.  Next she took off her own flannel shirt, folding it and placing it on the desk.  She took her own tank off, leaving her in a plain black bra, before moving to her jeans.  Sam had a sharp inhale when Jody dropped her jeans to reveal her soft blue panties with a lace waistband in lieu of elastic.  Nothing too fancy, in Jody’s opinion, it was more functional.  Lacy waistbands didn’t dig in or chafe as much, especially during hunts.  It was just a bonus that they also looked a lot sexier.  All her clothes were left in a folded pile and she stalked over to the bed.  Without hesitation, she swung a leg over Sam, straddling his stomach with knees purposely touching his flanks.  She put her hands firmly on his chest before smoothing them up to his shoulders, down his arms, to grip his hands.  She guided his hands to her hips and then ran them back up his arms.  Sam was shuddering under her.  “You have my permission to touch,” she purred to him. 

He immediately began running his hands up and down her thighs, dragging over the lacy of her underwear occasionally. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, it was unhurried and felt right. He sighed into the kiss and dug his fingers into her legs when she deepened the kiss.  He was feeling bold and ran his hands across her ass. When she moaned into the kiss in response, he pulled back the cloth of her panties and kneaded the globes of her butt with his broad hands.  He could easily manhandle and take her, but was choosing to and enjoying submitting to her.  The whole situation was overwhelmingly erotic for Jody.  

She continued languidly making out with him while she rubbed over his stomach and hips, knowing he wanted the pressure elsewhere and purposely not giving it.  The power and trust he gave her was almost overwhelming.  Reluctantly she pulled away to lean back and catch her breath, she had to admire how he looked with his swollen lips and lust-blown eyes.  She would be lying if she claimed she didn’t fantasize about having him in a similar position before – and it was time to make one of those fantasies a reality! She swung a leg back to his side and shimmied her panties off and discarded them on the floor. He watched intently, and she was more than a little proud of how his cock was tenting his boxers at the moment. Without a word, she moved up the bed, laced a hand into his hair to grab a fistful and jerked his head back. She slowly moved to straddle his head.  The look on his face was priceless: he couldn’t cover the mix of surprise, excitement, and unbridled sexual satisfaction if he tried.  She hovered over him for a moment, loving the palpable anticipation radiating off him, before slowly lowering over him.  Using the hand in his hair, she jerked his face to her crotch as she used her other hand to firmly grip the headboard of the bed. He didn’t disappoint. If it wasn’t for that hand on the headboard, she would have buckled entirely.  That boy was fucking _gifted_ with his mouth.  Her moans were getting louder and more high pitched as she started bucking her hips over him, moving with him as he gripped her hips hard to hold her down hard on him. Jody released her hold on his hair to reach back behind her and grip him hard through his boxers. His grunting moan in response shook clear through her, the whole thing was so thrilling and exciting. She jerked him sure and hard, egging him on to be even more enthusiastic – as if that was even possible. 

It was sudden when he pushed up on her and pulled his face back, “Slow down,” he panted.  He let out a long loud groan before continuing, “Gonna fucking blow my load before we get started if you keep that up…” 

Well that won’t do.  “You’re young,” she tightened her grip and twisted on the down stroke hard, “You can just figure out a way to keep me occupied while you get it up again.” He whimpered below her, a woman being that assertive with him was something he wasn’t used to but was so intensely turned on by. Just like that he was coming hard in his boxers.  Jody would commit that noise he let out to memory, and screw whoever was in the neighboring room, if they were in the room they definitely heard him.  She was on the edge, and she wasn’t sure if it was the actual stimulation of his panting breath on her clit or pride for what she’d done, but she felt like she was seconds from coming hard herself. 

It took a minute or two for him to form cohesive thought but he eventually piped up, “If it’s okay with you, can we switch positions?” He gave one of those fucking endearing smiles from between her legs, “I really want to make you feel good too.” 

Who could deny a request like that? Jody dismounted and swung her legs to the edge of the bed.  Sam sat up and peels off his sticky boxers, rearranging the pillows at the head of the bed before Jody laid down.  He angled the pillows so she was reclined on her back, then spread her legs before settling between them.  He said nothing.  He just dove headlong onto her.  Sucking and licking along her clit as his fingers teased around her entrance and purposely pressed hard just underneath.  She could feel herself swelling up – damn he was good. She was gripping his hair again, panting and babbling unintelligibly.  Some of it was probably his name.  As she got closer, she felt herself pressing her thighs closer to his head.  By the time she was coming, she had him in a headlock with her thighs, and Sam couldn’t be happier about it.  He was humming contentedly as he continued his relentless movement inside her. 

He kept up his movements through her aftershocks and only let up when she started pushing back against him head to get him to unlatch.  He leaned back and shot her one of those rare, beaming smiles.  “Yeah, yeah,” she panted, “Don’t be so proud of yourself yet.” He laughed, almost lighthearted. God, if it took having sex with Sam Winchester to let him have a moment like this, honest and light, she’d do it every hour of every day. 

She got up off the bed and started digging in her bag. She emerged triumphantly with a condom and a small packet of lube.  She tossed them at Sam on the bed.  “I’ve got an issue with normal condoms so use this,” she stopped her approach toward the bed to watch him.  He was already half hard and his smile couldn’t be contained. He wasn’t kidding about enjoying the idea of her telling him what to do.  He ripped open the foil and carefully rolled the latex on before moving on to the lube, squirting it directly on the tip of his dick and jacking it slightly to spread it.  He took the remaining lube and poured it on his fingers before looking at Jody expectantly. She walked to the edge of the bed and put one foot up but remained standing.  Sam got the idea and ran his lube-slicked hand over her before dipping two fingers into her.  She barely let him enjoy her tight heat before pushing him flat onto his back. 

Mimicking her earlier actions, she was about to straddle his hips when he spoke up, “Wait…” she looked him in the eye before he continued, “Can we do a different position? I want to make you feel good…” he was almost shy about the request. 

She debated for a moment.  Sure, she was getting off on the control aspect, but she also knew Sam was living up to her fantasies of being amazing in the sack. Who was she to deny him the opportunity to use a position he knew would make her feel good? “Sure, where do you need me?” 

He patted the bed next to him.  “Next to me on your side.” She complied. He slid an arm under her and rolled her towards him.  He took his other arm and brought it to her legs,  “Keep them together and hold them up – ” 

“I’m not a twenty-something, you know! Don’t be doing this complicated shit on me – ” 

“It’s not complicated, Jody.  Just trust me on this.  If you don’t like it, I’ll do everything you want.” That statement was so all promises and sex-laced confidence.  She couldn’t not comply. 

She lifted her legs up together and Sam slid a hand down to guide her into the position he wanted.  He had her grip at the middle of her thighs while holding them together.  He rolled her so she had her legs somewhere between six and eight inches from her chest, at this point Jody was glad she followed the yoga fad.  He said nothing as he let his hands leave her momentarily. His arm under her wrapped to her shoulder while his free arm gripped his cock to line it up with her entrance. As he slowly pushed in, she couldn’t help the loud moan that got out.  No wonder he insisted on her keeping her legs together, it felt like he was forcing every inch in, in the most glorious way.  Her head threw back as her eyes rolled and her back arched.  He didn’t even enjoy this reaction; he was slowly exhaling and sole concentrating on sinking his length into her. He pushed until he was flush with her, fully seated.  Holy shit, he was filling her out in all the right ways. 

Right when she was about to yell at him to do _something_ , as if he could read her mind, he finally started to move.  Holy hell.  The drag of him inside her was unreal.  He thrust up and down at a fairly respectable pace and Jody was just along for the phenomenal ride.  In this position, he was nailing her sweet spot with almost every movement.  The pull and drag was fantastic.  She wasn’t sure if she was making no noise or if her sense of hearing stopped working from the overwhelming sensations he was causing… not surprisingly she was barreling toward an orgasm at almost record speed. Good lord, this boy knew what to do with his dick! 

She lost her grip on her legs, as she got closer. She dropped her legs and left them splayed as he thrust into her.  This had less overwhelming stimulation inside her, but she was already too far gone.  His heavy panting on the back of her neck and the harsh snaps of his hips, the slapping of his balls against her and the little noises he couldn’t stop escaping from himself… she came hard.  When her orgasm started he thrust up hard into her and remained put, enjoying the spasming grip of her muscles around him as she rode out her orgasm. 

He untangled himself from her and let her ride out her own involuntary muscle twitches from her aftershocks before she spoke up, “Holy shit, Sam.” He laughed.  He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and leaned back expectantly. There was a long, almost awkward pause before she remembered, right, she’s supposed to be bossing him around. 

He eased her legs apart and settled between them again. He pushed into her and Jody loved it just as much.  Missionary should be boring after what he just pulled, but she was still reeling from that last orgasm and he was taking full advantage.  He was thrusting and hovering over her but looked into her eyes with such emotion that she was overwhelmed.  It didn’t take much to have her coming again.  And just like that Sam was giving a tell tale high pitched keen.  He pulled out and ripped the condom off to jerk himself over her.  A few tugs was all it took for him to be coming in thick ropes over her hip and stomach.  She moaned at the hot splash as it hit her skin.  Sam, conscious of his size and weight, fell forward to her side, panting harshly in the wake of his own orgasm. 

After a few minutes of catching breath and silence, Sam got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom.  He dipped it in warm water before he brought it to Jody, cleaning her up himself before wiping himself off and tossing it back in the general direction of the tiled floor.  Jody was already lightly tugging his arm to coax him to lie back down on the bed.  He obliged and laid on his back, pulling her close to him before yanking the comforter up over them.  She rolled to her side and was idly tracing patterns on his chest and stomach with her fingers, content to listen to his steady heartbeat and breathing. 

Sam was the one who broke the silence with a sudden small laugh. Jody looked up to see a warm smile on his face.  “Something funny?” she smiled right back at him. 

“Nothing.  It’s just this case…” 

“No talking shop in bed,” Jody jested. 

“Not this one we just did.  A while back,” he looked at her and when she was just listening to him and he continued, “Virgins were being targeted and killed, and so Dean and I joined this group and become like, ‘born again virgins.’ That way we could track whatever was killing these people.” Jody had to laugh at that.  “Dean didn’t even make it a few days…” 

“Of course not,” Jody interjected. 

“Turned out that the monster was preying on people who broke their virginity pledge…” he paused to figure out what he wanted to say, “Anyway, it’s stupid, we weren’t _really_ virgins again.  But then everything with the world falling apart and… well… this is the first time I’ve had sex since that case.  And if I was going to lose my virginity, again, I’m glad it was with you.” 

She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, “Anytime, Sam.  I’m glad it was with me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 
> 
> I really, really want to credit the original source but can't find the original post on Tumblr. If I ever do stumble upon it again, I will update and credit here. All future works will include links to the source so you may find similar content.


End file.
